Fairy Tail - New Generation in the Past
by Shizuku Minatsuki
Summary: The next generation of Fairy Tail visits the past to hide and help the Fairy Tail for the upcoming war. Now they must change the past and protect the future from the war...
1. Chapter 1- Fairy Tail Year 799

**Fairy Tail : The Next Generation in the Past**

 **Chapter 1- Fairy Tail Year 799**

I woke up and my head feels dizzy. I was wondering where I am and when my vision was clear, I realized that I was standing in front of the guild…..

The guild called "Fairy Tail"

I collapsed… But when I woke, someone was asking me…"Are you alright?"

I turned to where the voice was coming from and I saw them… Gray, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and everyone else in the guild looking at me worried"

"I'm alright, thank you" I replied

"Thank goodness you're alright. We were worried when you collapsed in front of the guild" Lucy said with the smile on her face

"What happened?" Gray asked

But when I looked at him, my tears were falling from my cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Wendy asked

"I'm alright" I replied. "What year is today?"

"It's year 799, why?" Erza replied

"I'm…in the…past now…" I said that while crying silently

"What?" Lucy answered

"It's nothing" I wiped my tears away and I smiled

"What's your name? Natsu asked

"My name is Sylvia. Sylvia Fu…" I didn't continue because they will be shocked if I say my full name

"Sylvia what?" Natsu was curious about my last name

"Just Sylvia… I don't have a last name" I lied

"I see… That's too sad…" Erza said

I was nervous about telling my full name because if I tell them, they will be shocked. If I tell them, they will be asking where I came from, so I better be careful.

"Why were you standing in front of our guild 7 min. ago?" Gray asked with curiosity in his face

"I was looking for my twin brother and my friend because we were separated and I collapsed from dizziness"

I've missed my friend and my brother ever since I came here. All I wanted is to protect the future...

The future where we are so peaceful... The future we came from...


	2. Chapter 2- Sylvia joins Fairy Tail

Chapter 2- Sylvia joins the guild

My past was full of happiness and joy together with my parents and my brother. Until that unfaithful day, a war started without us civilians knowing it. The guild and everyone else fought their hardest especially Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Lucy, Wendy and Happy. But there was a spell that disables all types of magic. A magic called "The Curse of the Black Wizard". Unlike the "The Curse of Ankhseram", this magic can disable any type of magic especially "Lost" magic. In the end, my parents died and so does everyone else in the guild and the survivors are me and my friends. Lucy's daughter, Nashi, saved us by using the Eclipse Gate to travel to the past and hid there. Now, all I have to do is protect the past to revive the future ones again, just like what Lucy did. Thanks to her, we were born…

*yawns*

"Oh…It's morning…" Sylvia stood up to take a bath and dressed up

On her way out, she saw Natsu, Happy, and Lucy are heading out of the guild

"Hi Sylvia!" Lucy greeted her with a smile on her face

"Hi Lucy, Natsu, and Happy! So, heading for a job request?" Sylvia asked

"Yeah, I need the money for my rent apartment and for their food money too" Lucy replied while Natsu and Happy are chatting

"I see… Then see you later!"

On her way to the forest, she saw Makarov Dreyar, the sixth master of Fairy Tail, standing in front of the guild

"Hi Master Makarov" Sylvia was waving her hand while greeting him

"Hello dear, so where are you going? Makarov asked

"I'm heading to the forest to look for my missing friends. Why did you asked?"

"Well you know dear, there are wild animals wondering around the forest at night, so you better be careful"

"Ok, I'll be careful. Bye!" Sylvia took a bow and she headed out to the forest

Sylvia was looking for her friends until noon and suddenly, an old woman was being attacked by a group of mages. She rushed to her and help the old woman.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Sylvia asked

"Yes, thank you dear" The old woman replied

"Hey you! Are you going to help that old hag escape?!" One of the mages asked

"Yes, indeed. Fighting an old woman means you have no respect to your elderly! Now you better leave before things get worse" Sylvia answered showing an angry face

"Hahahaha! This girl has some guts! Men, take her out!" The mages attacked her but she was able to dodge them all and she was able to keep the old woman in a safe place

"Ma'am, please stay safe" Sylvia said rushing towards her

"Thank you dear "

"Now boys, let's have some fun, shall we?" Sylvia is taking an action as she fights them all using her martial arts skill

But suddenly…

"ICE MAKE… GEYSER!" A sudden appearance of a tower of ice spikes came

 _"Wait… this magic… could it be… Gray?"_ Sylvia thought so. Gray and Juvia appeared behind the mages

"Attacking a young girl is a lazy thing to do pal. Your gonna pay a big deal this time you bastards" Gray said with both of his hand covered in ice and Juvia helps Sylvia to get up.

"Shit… It's the couple Gray and Juvia from Fairy Tail" The mages cowered in fear

"We're not a couple, well… actually we are… but we've been a couple for 6 years though" Gray answered with a blushing face

"Oh my, to think Gray-sama would tell our relationship in public… My heart is beating fast and I'm all red. Gray-sama how about we'll go on a date after this" Juvia said with a creepy grin on her face (I mean really creepy, but happy)

"We still have some business to clean up with. How about later ok"

"ICE MAKE CANON!"

"WATER NEBULA!"

Half of the forest was destroyed during the battle

"Hey Sylvia, are you ok?" Gray asked

"Yeah I'm alright thanks to you two"

"What are you doing in the forest all by yourself?" Juvia asked

"I was looking for my friends because we were separated"

"Do you know how to use magic? Gray asked again

"Well a little" Sylvia replied

"Ok. Then how about joining our guild? You could improve your magic, have new friends even it's a bit noisy, and we could help you find your friend" Gray gave her a request to join Fairy Tail

"Yeah sure" Sylvia accepted the request and the three of them went back to the guild

Few moments later, Sylvia was accepted to become a member of Fairy Tail and they all give her a biggest welcome

" _I hope she would not destroy the guild or I will die because of the council"_ Makarov thought of it while crying

"Heh?! Why is the master crying?"


	3. Chapter 3- Sylvia's first job

**Chapter 3- Sylvia's first job**

SYLVIA'S POV

After I joined the guild, I still could not find them. If only I didn't come in the gate first, I would be able to track them. I've missed them and my parents either. I wish I could go home.

* * *

NARRATOR'S POV

Sylvia went to the guild to take a job for her rent and food money.

"Oh, hi Sylvia. Taking some job already this morning?" Mira asked cheerfully

"Yeah, I'm gonna take this job" Sylvia replied

"Ok, be careful during you job" Sylvia left the guild and Gray, Juvia, and Lucy went in

"Huh? Who took the 'Northern Thieves taking out' job request?" Gray asked

"Well, Sylvia took it this morning" Mira replied

"Sylvia? I see so she took a job already. I better keep an eye on her on how she's doing" Gray said

"Oh my, Gray do you have interest in her?" Mira asked but Gray ignored her question

 _"What?! Gray-sama is interested in her over me?! I better go too"_ Juvia thought while stalking him

* * *

On the Northern Mountains

" _Does she feel cold or not?"_ Gray thought

"I knew it! Gray is really interested in her. I'm gonna follow them 'til they get- kyaaa!" Juvia slipped and she bumped towards Gray

"Ouch, man that hurts" Gray said while rubbing his bumped head "Seriously Juvia, what are you doing here?"

"Well... you see... I-" Juvia stopped because both of them heard something

Suddenly, Juvia and Gray saw Sylvia being surrounded by the thieves and they attacked her and she dodge their attacks

"She couldn't use her magic properly, we gotta help her- " Juvia paused and she couldn't believe what she saw "What the?"

"ICE MAKE... FREEZE LANCER!" A large ice lance appeared and attacked them

"Ice Molding Magic?" Juvia and Gray were shocked on what they saw to think there was a mage who uses the same magic as Gray-sama" Juvia said while looking at Gray (still shocked though)

"This girl needs to learn her lesson! Keep attacking boys!" The leader of the thieves said and they continued to attack her

"ICE MAKE SHIELD" A shield of ice appeared and blocked their attacks

"ICE MAKE CANON" Sylvia created a canon made of ice and she blasted it toward them. She took down the thieves all at once

"She defeated them? At once?!" Gray and Juvia said

* * *

After the fight was over, Juvia and Gray appeared

"You did a great job dealing with them kiddo" Gray said with a grin

"You followed me all the way... here?!" Sylvia was too shocked to say another word

"By the way, where did you learned that magic of yours?" Juvia asked

"I learned it from my father, but he's gone now" Sylvia gave them an upsetting look

"Oh, I see, sorry for asking" Juvia said

"It's okay" Sylvia replied "We should head to the guild now before it gets dark"

"Yeah, good idea" Gray replied. The three of them went back to the guild after they received the reward

At the guild...

"Oh hey Sylvia. It sure took you long enough to finish a job" Natsu said "Speaking of job, why the hell Gray and Juvia went along with you?!"

"It's a long story" Juvia replied

"Well, glad you make it guys back" Lucy said

"OHH YEAH! WHO WANTS TO RUMBLE HUH?" Natsu asked eagerly (he's about to do it again, you know wrecking the guild)

"Typical Natsu, he never change" Happy said while his dinner (a raw fish) at his hands

"I CHALLENGE YOU NATSU" Gray said while taking his shirt off

"Gray... Natsu" Gray and Natsu turn around they saw Erza (she gave them a scary look)

"You better not wreck the guild or you'll meet your faith" Erza said

"Y-yes ma'am!" Gray and Natsu said while sweating

"Whoa, they're sweating even thought it's cold" Lucy said


End file.
